icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cream The Rabbit
Cream The Rabbit is one of the Main Characters of the Days Series. Personality She is a polite six year old rabbit with a pet chao who is very kind to others and loves to be with her friends and family. She is the daughter of Vanilla The Rabbit and one of the future witches. Cream is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naive. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. Though young, she is not afraid to stand up for herself and will always be there to help out her friends. Bio Cream is a polite well-mannered princess like figure raised by her mother since birth, and also is the daughter of Professor Equate, however due to allegedly cheating on Vanilla she broke up with him and Creams step-father was Ice the Rabbit. She has learned manners and how to be kind towards others and because of that she can make friends easily due to her kind personality. When she was born she was destined to become a future witch, due to her mother being one. Her "Father" Ice the rabbit died when she was only 3 when he was murdered in a car crash by Professor Equate. Also When Born her Mother gave her a teddy bear that she held on to. eventually She met Sonic and the others and became one of their closest friends and helped them on many adventures. The teddy bear came to life one day and was known as Strike, who confessed his love for cream and that he would treat her like a princess, they then began a relationship. She introduced him to the family and he moved in with her and Vanilla. Cream's life was then pretty normal from Now on. Arc Days Cream first appears in the series in episode 1, "Mischief Blasting Shadow?!" where Strike talks about getting her a birthday present which Ice recommends a yellow tie, She is then shown with her mother talking about how she is happy to have ice cream and asks if their bringing Strike any. In "Guilt&Confession" she and Strike meet up with Amy and they talk about the world grand prix. She goes to the mall with Strike in "The Mall". She is mentioned in "Love, Pain, and Betrayal Part 1" where she is mentioned by Amy as one of the few people she has left. She then re-appears in "True Feelings" where she watches Pokemon with Strike, then gets a call from Amy and promises to meet up with her. on their way to the park she finds a mischief arc and gets a mischief form, despite this Strike promises that she's still cute to him. Amy gets Strike to a safe place and then gets ice to remove the arc from her. after the arc is removed she goes to Amy's house and talks to honey about Pokemon. she is then seen enjoying the Christmas party with everyone else. Beach Days Cream becomes a major character in Beach Days. In "Oy, Matie!" she is told by Vanilla that they are going on vacation. Then her family meets up with Ice's family and they go to the resort hotel. She then gets into her bathing suit and meets marine at the beach with the others. in "Friendly Rivalry" she argues with Marine over who gets to play with tails and then tells strike that she feels he dosen't understand her. However in "Vacation Flies by" the two make up, as well she becomes friends with Marine and now Marine is living with them, she then kisses Strike after thanking him. Magic Days In "Spell Gone Wrong" due to Vanilla's house renovating, her Strike and Marine go to Amy's temporarily where they get confused by Amy's "twin" Aly Rose, and she watches pokemon with Strike and Marine. In episode 2 "Aly Rose" she discovers that Aly is actually amy's twin and goes to the mall where she hangs out with Tikal, and then wants to get wendys for dinner but Ice settles on golden corral. in "Contract&Assassination" she goes to the amusement park with the gang and sees her new renovated house.. in "Realization Part 1" she is finally allowed to learn magic and does so with Amy, as well she meets Yumi and is finally going to return home. in "Realization Part 2" she picks flowers with Strike Marine and Tikal then goes and helps Vanilla make dinner. in "Dark Rising" she goes with Strike and Marine to Abby's house only to find out no one is there. later on she is seen watching the news. in "Framed by the Past" she decides to go back to Amy and Aly's place. Once she arrives she practices magic with Abby. She then along with Strike and Marine plays with Tikal at the park. she is then shown, when Fang, Fiona, and Nic show up to the house and they help look for Strikes honey jar. in "Secrets Unveiled" she finds out that Equate is her real father. In "Painful Reality" after Equate returns she goes to gold lobster with him, Strike, Marine, and Vanilla. In "Epilogue" she helps search for the honey jar once again, she is shown during the Montage, she waits with Strike and Marine for Tikal to show up, she talks about what she learned at the end of the school day, at the end of the epilogue she is shown surprised after seeing Marine caught with the honey jar by Vanilla. Her and Strike go on a date in "A Romantic Stream". M.I.S.S Days In "First Time" She is babysitted by Tikal, And tells the story of how she met Strike, She kisses Strike after he comes home from his trip with Vanilla. Sol Days in Sol Days Cream meets Light in "Once Upon a Time..". In the OVA she goes to the water park with Strike and Marine. In Sol Days: Solar Relapse of Time she spends time with Strike and searches for the rest of the sol emeralds. Magic Days: Glow During most of the series Cream along with her Boyfriend Strike, and Best friend Marine, stay at the Rose house. where they meet Iblis for the first time. Aly tells them not to bother Iblis. because she is not a friend of theirs. Cream, is confused at first but doesn't pay it no mind. Cream, Strike, and Marine. Then go into the living.room to watch the new episode of Pokemon XY&Z. Marine, then says that Cream and Strike. "are like Serena and Ash from Pokemon." Strike responds with his catch phrase "Yeah Yo!" with Cream following up and says "That's because we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Later on Cream can be seen with her Boyfriend at the Beach. Collecting shells, and building sand castles. and finally She is seen watching the Fireworks with Strike, Marine, Amy, and Aly. Later, During the Festival Arc when Christina relapses time Cream, can be seen spending time with Strike, Marine, Amy, Aly, Quake, and Iblis at the Summer Festival Cream and Amy get cotton candy. Later, She is seen snuggling Strike under a tree while they watch fireworks. (Note this scene happens Multiple times). Later during the Witch Arc specifically in the Episode "Every Witch is a Bitch" Cream, along with Strike, Marine, Cosmo, Helen, Saffron and Downpour. Are seen playing at the beach with Vivian and Vanilla. throughout this episode. The kids end up getting Ice Cream, and cold drinks from Lady Goat's Ranch. Cream falls asleep on Strikes shoulder while Cosmo, and Saffron fall asleep next to each other. While Lady Goat tells them the story of "The Dark Knight" Days Shorts She is referenced in Valentines day and where she is Strike's valentine. in Spider-Parody she and Strike are at ivan's house in ice's flashback. in Why Mom's never go to the beach she is seen with a pissed expression when Marine gets the guys to blush over Vanilla, Abby, and Gala-Na in their bathing suits. she wishes Strike a happy birthday in B-Day. Cream joins Strike, Marine, Amy, Aly, and Ice in looking at old photos in "Photo Album" She appears in "Valentines Girl Version" where she gets Strike chocolate and takes him on a date to the amusement park. She watches the photo album in album days short 2 where she recalls the time on vacation where her and strike kissed. Her and Strike go on a date to the cafe in "Trip to the Cafe." She also later goes on a date with him in "Date at the fair". She plays an RPG game with Strike, Amy, and Ice in "Game Over." She is shown kissing Strike in "Why Ice hates languages". She is shown getting a christmas present from strike in "Strike's Present". Trivia * Cream's English Voice actor also voiced Tsukasa Hiiragi from Lucky Star, and Yukari Takeba form Persona 3, as well as Rita Mordio from Tales of Vesperia. * Cream's Japanese Voice actor also voiced Minatsu Amakase from D.C Da Capo II